Drippy
Drippy' (シズク Shizuku)' is a fairy who serves as Oliver's companion and guide in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. He is the proclaimed Lord High Lord of the Fairies, whom the evil Shadar banished to Motorville as a doll. Allie gave him to her son Oliver and after her death, is restored by Oliver's tears. He takes Oliver to his world in hopes of saving this other world and his mother. He can help in battles by throwing glims, orbs which restore health or magic, and by using his Tidy Tears ability. Appearance Drippy has light yellow skin and has an aquamarine fairy suit. His most distinguishing feature is his red lantern hanging on his nose. His alternate outfits consist of a snazzy swimsuit and a fur covered fairy winter suit. Like Surly and Smiley, he is a unique fairy with no counterparts whatsoever. History Like other fairies, Drippy was born inside Mum as a littly. He saw something so scary that he cried more than any other fairy before or after, thus becoming known as the Tear Fairy. He was afraid of pretty much everything, especially the dark, but a traveling wizard gave him a magic lantern so that Drippy wouldn't have to be afraid of the dark anymore. At some point, Drippy met the Great Sage Alicia and accompanied her to defeat Shadar, leaving behind a life on stage. They failed to defeat him and Drippy was turned into a doll for his troubles, managing to make it to Oliver's world. During this time, his brothers Smiley and Surly gave him updates on Shadar's status through telepathy. After turning back into his normal self from Oliver's tears, he convinces Oliver to accompany him back to the Other World to defeat Shadar once and for all. Family Drippy is held in high regard by the other fairies and their mother. To this day his comedy routines are regarded as legendary, and all littlies love him. He does give some grief to his mother though with snarky comments. Personality Drippy is rather intelligent, as well as somewhat worldly for a fairy. Because of his past as a comedian, he has a liking for the spotlight and regularly gives snarky remarks on many of the events that happen within the game. He takes much pride in his own abilities, and refers to himself as the Lord High Lord of the Fairies. He has a strong sense of familial loyalty, as he drops any sense of awkwardness with returning to his home when he realizes newborn fairies are in trouble and not willing to let Oliver leave him on the Fairyground because he considers them all family. Although he's more likely to enter the fray now, it was said that he was once fearful of many things until he got his lantern. In the English dub, Drippy speaks in a Welsh accent and occasionally says things like, "Core blimey!" whenever he's excited. Powers and Abilities Unlike in the DS version where Drippy was an active party member, the PS3 version has Drippy as a noncombatant. Instead, he cheers from the sidelines while throwing out glims. He can step in if things get rough to deliver his special ability, Tidy Tears, to heal the party. Although he doesn't directly engage in battle, he's shown to be tougher than he appears. In addition to holding large, heavy objects like an Alchemy Cauldron on his own, he can run quickly on water, as seen when he pursues the Sea Cow that was sailing without him. It's also mentioned that his comedic humor is legendary, though aside from being the game's general comic relief, this is never shown on-screen. Trivia *Drippy is the only member of your group to appear in a tale of wonder. *He also dislikes going back to the Fairyground and meeting his mother. de:Tröpfchen Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Team Member